Dying Whispers
by LadyNaore
Summary: (AeriSeph; Aerith's POV) 'Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears. In the morning I'll be here. And when we say goodnight, dry your eyes, because we said goodnight, and not goodbye…'


---

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away..._

_---  
_

Everything used to be so... bright. Back with Mom in Midgar, despite our situation, despite living waist-deep in our own waste known as only the slums... it was a simple existence, and I was content. I was convinced no one could get me, no one could take me away... ah, my naivety.

Then came the bastard, Cloud. Then my world came crashing down on top of me... Such is the punishment for trying to evade your own fate. Zack met his. So did Seph. Now it was my turn.

My turn, indeed. For here I lay in your arms, bleeding, dying. Sometimes... I think the Planet is laughing at me. Because...

Because it made you my killer.

Sephiroth.

Cloud... my 'friends' abandoned me on this fucking pristine altar, left me here, assuming me dead. There it is again, my own friends have betrayed me. Everyone in my life has left me at one point, except for you. You're my only friend, my only trustworthy friend. Do you know that?

Of course not. And I would tell you, but I fear that if I open my mouth I'll vomit up whatever blood remains in this wretched body of mine.

So instead I sit here and enjoy the one time in my life that someone will hold me tender and brush my tears away... brush the blood from my lips and smile serenely.

So ironic that I feel what I've always yearned for at the time where I know I'll never feel this lovely warmth again... I am dying, and all for some supposed Cetran duty. I knew this was going to happen. That was why I stayed in Midgar for all this time. I tried to hide from fate. Fate caught up with me, and gave the proverbial bite in the ass.

I just don't care. I wish I could crawl back to my naive little cocoon nestled in the filth of Sector Five.

Please... just let me go back. Let me live my life like a normal girl. Because that's all that I am...

---

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

---

It's so strange, lying here in your arms. We used to be like this many years ago, before you were a General. When we both still held onto shreds of innocence. Remember...?

Me, you and Zack. Remember how Zack had that crush on me? But it was you, Seph... that I...

...you know, I always loved it when you did this. You held me up, in your lap, you held me so close and you rested your head on mine... and we would just sit and wait for the sun to rise.

Now, we sit together and wait for my body to give. Won't be much longer now. Then... you'll give in, too. "She" will take you away from me. But I'll be gone.

Try to remember the better days. Feeling the sun and the clean breezes on the upper plate, so much contrast to the stink and stale air of the slums. The luxury of the sunny skies, and clean rain.

After I left Midgar with AVALANCHE, I felt that same sun and breeze and rain... yet... it was never the same.

---

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain   
If I will it all away_

---

Why is fate so... _unfair_? Why can't we have had a normal life... why...

...It hurts, Seph. And I'm scared.

But... at least you're here. They... left me all alone.

Back in the labs I was alone, too. Mom was taken away, and I was alone. But then I met you. Remember?

Remember... Seph?

Sephy?

You're so blurry now. But I feel your arms tighter around me. I hear you say my name... and say it again.

But I've become so tired...

I was tired back then too... and you would sneak into my cell in the lab, and you would sit with me, tuck me in...

Sometimes you sang me a lullaby.

Seph...

I'm afraid of dying. But you give me strength...

I'm just falling asleep... yes...

I hear your voice break through again, and I hear a melody. You...

You're singing me a lullaby. You remembered...

I can close my eyes.. it's ok, right? I won't go anywhere. I'll wake up right here with you just like before.

Sight was the first to go. Then it was sound. Everything was gone, and all that I had was the warmth of your arms and your warm breath on my cheek... my angel, enfolding me in your silver hair and kissing my tears away...

Brushing the blood from my lips...

But it is no more.

I feel myself being pulled away from your warmth and then all was gone.

I am no more.

---

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for   
I rise to meet my end..._

---

Author's Note: Maybe a bit OOC- this fic presumes that Aerith was not buried, but left on the altar. Also presuming that they assumed her dead when she wasn't... ah, hell. Consider this a slightly AU fic brought on by none other than my slightly abnormal imagination.

The song is "Whisper" by Evanescence. And AeriSeph stories rock, mofo. As always, reviews are much appreciated. They are my fuel.


End file.
